Who will deliver?
by CTMsunday
Summary: Shelagh's waters break, but who will help her deliver the baby? No spoilers. Completely made up in my head using characters from the wonderful Heidi Thomas Mcgann and Jennifier Worth
1. Chapter 1

"_Well you midwifery training has definitely paid off Shelagh; you're 9 weeks pregnant! Congratulations to you, and of course to Doctor Turner"_

"_Thank you Cynthia. Patrick and I were so thrilled when we found out ourselves but I wanted to have someone double check, just in case we were dreaming!"_

"_Well you're certainly expecting! Did you want me to keep it quiet for now?"_

"_Thank you, yes please Cynthia. I'd like certain people to know before it gets to Trixie, and thus, the whole of Poplar"_

* * *

It had seemed like only yesterday that the couple had told the nurses and nuns the news around the dining table of Nonnatus House one afternoon. The thrill and excitement of the pregnancy had taken weeks to wear off; both in the Turner household, and in Nonnatus. The following months had been filled with activity; from getting the nursery prepared, to buying items of clothing, both for Shelagh and the impending arrival. Although Shelagh had thought about the first moment that their child would be placed into her waiting arms; the long hours of labour beforehand had not worried her. She knew that after the tears and pain would come a long-awaited present. A present which had been made after a night filled with passion and love.

When the first, dull contractions had come just after 11 one night, Shelagh knew that her time had come. Patrick had been called out to a patient almost an hour prior, but she knew that once he knew, he would drop everything to be with her. Even if she did have hours still to go. As lovely as that was, she thought, the patient came first. She could wait for him. So she stretched in their bed, so that she could keep some of his side of the bed warm upon his return.

A few hours later, just as the sky had started to become slightly brighter with the dawn of a new day. Shelagh felt a cool sensation under her hips on their mattress. Slowly awakening, she rose up and placed a hand on her bump. Another contraction caused her to bite her lip in pain and swallow the moan that came with it. Shifting towards the edge of the bed, she pulled the duvet cover down her legs and a large soaked patch was revealed underneath her body. Upon realization that her waters had broken, she gasped and promptly grabbed her dressing gown from the wooden chair that sat next to the bed and slowly made her way downstairs.

Switching on the table lamp in the living room, Shelagh noticed her husband has slept, fully clothed, on the worn, golden- yellow coloured sofa, with his bare feet hanging over the end. He obviously didn't want to wake her up in order to move her to her side of the bed. A tightening of her belly caught Shelagh off guard and she groaned whilst gripping the back of the sofa. The noise had unsettled Patrick from his well deserved sleep. Barely awake, he noticed his wife standing almost at his feet, just beyond the arm of the furniture, and smiled. Since their marriage, she had never been able to sleep beyond six in the morning, and was always the first one awake in the Turner household. Then he saw her hands whiten as they gripped the sofa in front of her.

"Shelagh?!" He questioned, panic rising in his voice.

She couldn't say anything, but slowly let out a deep breath as the pain finally subsided

"Are you…? Is it….? Have your waters….?" She chuckled, and moved round to sit on the edge of the sofa by his knees; his legs now folded underneath himself. Taking hold of his right hand, she brought his palm to her lips and kissed it gently.

"We're having a baby Patrick. My waters have broken." She announced quietly. A grin appeared on his face, and his mimicked her actions on her own palm.

"I think it's time to call Nonnatus House, don't you?" Patrick said softly, but didn't bother waiting for a response and leapt up and out the room barely a second later.

By the time he came back, Shelagh had, had another two contractions, getting stronger each time. To try and get comfortable, she had tried sitting on the floor but only managed to sit in front of the sofa and grip it with all her might when her belly tightened once more. She had expected her husband to embrace her, knowing it was the final moment they were going to be together until the baby was born and cleaned up, but he didn't. He stood in the doorway of the living room, his face draining of colour.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Receiving no reply, she called "Patrick?"

"There's… there's no answer. I...I tried, but there's no answer" He repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean there's no answer-oh! " Panic rising in her voice before another contraction began.

"Darling, please don't stress yoursel-"

"Go and try the phone again!" she cut him off in a sharp tone, one very rarely heard in the Turner household, especially by Shelagh herself.

Once again Patrick tried the familiar number, but was once again met with a buzzing sound through the receiver. The Nonnatuns were always by the telephone, every hour, of every day. Why hadn't they answered? A low moaning from the living room soon brought him out of his thoughts.

He made Shelagh as comfortable as possible, whilst she sat in her preferred position on the floor. Deciding that having a cigarette was the best thing he could do at the moment, to keep out of Shelagh's way and calm his nerves, he went to the back door and sat on the back step. Flicking his lighter he noticed that a fog was coming in. Rather rapidly too, as well dark. First thing this morning, on his way home it had been slightly misty, but the residents of Poplar were more than used to it.

Patrick rushed back to the telephone again, and dialed the familiar number for Nonnatus again. Still, no answer.

"Nothing." Patrick mumbled as he cautiously sat down by his wife, holding out his hand for her to grip whilst she breathed heavily through another contraction.

"I don't understand," She said after the pain had past, "They're always by the phone. Someone must be on call!"

"I know Darling... I know. Umm..." Patrick shifted his gaze away from her "Shelagh, do you know how many.. You know..."

"I have no idea what you on about. Please." she said with a gentle squeeze of her hand

"You don't happen to know how many centimeters dilated you are?"

Chuckling, she answered "No, Doctor Turner, I do not! Why?"

"Well, I think perhaps we should check. Your waters have gone and your contractions are very far apart. And if we can't get anyone from Nonnatus..."

"Are you suggesting that you perform an examination Patrick?!"

"Well... i... "he stuttered, and finally blew out an (exasperated) breath. "We need to know whereabouts you are in your labour Shelagh". Hoping that by adopting a Doctor's, rather than husband's, approach on the situation, it could make it less awkward and embarrassing for the pair.

Shelagh considered her husband. Throughout her pregnancy he had been the thrilled expectant father, but now, he was a worried husband. She knew that to ensure that her health, and that of their unborn child was (ok/good/healthy), she would need to be examined. And soon. Another pain rippled through her body, sending her head flying to her husband's shoulder in exhaustion afterwards.

Gingerly she nodded, and lifted her head to look into Patrick's eyes. "OK."

He went out the room and a couple of minutes later came back with his work bag. Pulling out a pair of gloves, he slipped them on and knelt on the floor in front of his wife.

"You're going to have to sit on the sofa for me" He said softly to her. He helped to lift her off the floor and gently onto the furniture behind them.

"Alright?" He questioned seeing her eyes glaze over with tears.

All she could do was nod briefly in answer before she shut her eyes and looked down again to breathe through another contraction.

He parted her legs slowly and centimeter, by centimeter, hitched her nightdress up her thighs. Her dressing gown, already taken off minutes earlier whilst he was on the phone was placed on the floor with her feet firmly planted on it.

Attempting to avert his eyes slightly whilst examining her, he sharply turned his head, and eyes, to where his hand was.

His brown eyes met her liquid-filled blue, and said "Shelagh," he blew out a breathe, "Shelagh, you're almost fully dilated!" Not knowing whether to be thrilled at the new life that was almost with them, or petrified that no one else was with them he waited for her to respond.

"But...I...I"

"Shh…"

"No! Patrick… I can't...Not now. Please! Not now" The tears she'd been holding back fell like a waterfall down her reddened cheeks. "Not without Sister Julienne. She...she promi… promised she'd be here!"

"I know darling. I know. But I can't get an answer from Nonnatus. I think the storm has affected the telephone lines." He closed her legs and pulled the soft clothing down once more.

"You do know that if... If no one turns up Shelagh," deciding it was time that they both faced the facts, "I'll have to deliver our child" all doctor approach forgotten.

All she could do was stare at him.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door


	3. Chapter 3

The couple's eyes locked and Patrick scrambled up from his position on the floor to run to the front door. Flinging it open he was met with a large shadow, their profile hazy due to the ever increasing fog. Sister Evangelina perhaps?

"good evening"

"Umm... Hello. Are you here about my wife?" Very wary of the figure at the door.

"Your wife? No, no. I was wondering if your telephone had stopped working like ours has next door?" The deep voice answered.

Patrick recognized the person in front of him, now that they had spoken. He was the family's good friend, John King, who lived next door to them; with his wife, Katherine.

"Oh! Sorry John, I couldn't work out who you were, this fog is getting worse. Yes, we've been trying to phone Nonnatus House, but the line won't connect."

"Nonnatus House? Is it about your wife? Is she alright?" He asked, knowing that how the couple had a policy to not use the telephone unless it was an emergency.

With that came another moan from Shelagh from the living room.

"She's in Labour! The midwives should be here, but we can't get hold of them from the telephone, and I don't want to leave her. She's nearly ready. And Sister Julienne said she'd be here... And... "

"Patrick. Calm down. Look, why don't I run to Nonnatus, she if I can fetch anyone?"

He could say nothing in return so nodded at his friend and smile gratefully.

"You get back to her. I'll be back as soon as posible" With that, he turned and jogged in the opposite direction, Patrick losing sight of him quickly in the thick fog.

Patrick closed the door, chuckling as he mused that John was more like a doctor than he himself was at the moment.

Returning back to the living room, he sat down on the sofa next to his wife and brought the cloth, that he has dampened earlier, to her forehead.

Her eyes wild she raised her voice "Who was it Patrick? Why aren't they in here? Was it one of the Sisters? Why... What... Ohhhh!"

He gipped her hand as a strong contraction ripped through her once more. Once she'd calmed down slightly he spoke quietly and slowly, "That was John, from next door. He wanted to know if our telephone had also stopped working. I told him that it had, and that I was trying to get in contact with the Sisters, as you were in labour. He's gone to find someone to help. Just breathe Shelagh," seeing his wife becoming increasingly worried he added, "concentrate on your breathing, like we practiced. Just think of the little one that's ready to come out into the world and meet their parents. I know this isn't ideal, but we're just going to have to manage. Besides, what can go wrong with a midwife and Doctor, and the best ones I know at that! Eh?" He said, finishing with an encouraging smile, which she briefly returned.

The next half an hour or so passed. Shelagh breathing heavily and groaning when the contractions tightened within her. The increasing wind outside batterered against the door, making Patrick jump each time he heard it, in constant hope that one of the Midwife's or nuns had come to help them.

A louder, sharper noise was heard suddenly, against the solid front door. Patrick looked at Shelagh. Shelagh stared at Patrick. Jumping to his feet, Patrick ran to the door and swung it open. He was met with a cloaked figure, and a similar, wrapped up one beside them.

"Doctor Turner, I came here as soon as I could."


	4. Chapter 4

One of the figures made their excuses and headed back next door, that must have been John, Patrick thought. But his concentration was drawn to the other mysterious, hooded person, as they stepped over the threshold. They began unwrapping themselves as he closed the door behind him. In the light of the hallway, Patrick gasped as he turned round to face them. She was here!

Pulling off her heavy cloak, she made her apologies for being so long, but explained that the fog had settled heavily and it was far too dangerous to go anywhere at speed. She turned to hang her cloak up on one of the pegs, on the opposite wall, and caught sight of his face, relaxed with relief, it seemed.

"How is she?" She asked, lightly touching Patrick on the arm

"In a lot of pain, as you can imagine," Chuckling gently, "But she's coping so well."

Maternal pride swelled within her heart, pleased that 'her' girl was well, and was loved so dearly.

"And baby?" she asked

"Healthy as far as I know, but I've not been able to check the heartbeat. Waters have gone so it shouldn't be too long now." He looked over toward the living room door, wondering whether he should lead her to the door, say his goodbyes to his wife and sort out fresh towels and hot water. The squeeze of her hand, still on his arm, brought him back down-to-earth.

"Could I trouble you for a cup of tea, Doctor Turner? It's becoming bitterly cold out there."

"Of course, Sister Julienne. Sorry." Apologizing for his poor manners, "Go through to the living room, she'll be over the moon to see you."

As the Sister walked through the door, she caught sight of Shelagh arching her back against the cushions on the sofa, moaning through a contraction with her eyes tightly shut. She took hold of the woman's hand, squeezing gently to reassure her and kneeled by her feet. Shelagh's eyes feel open and immediately filled with tears, falling one by one down her reddened cheeks.

"You're here!" She breathed, the pain leaving her; ready to take over her body again in a few more minutes.

"Of course I'm here, my darling, darling girl. Of course I'm here!" She eyes, too, filling up as she spoke.

Patrick silently came into the back of the room, placing a cup of tea on the sideboard, for the Sister, and a pile of fresh, warm towels.

Catching the eye of Sister Julienne, he murmured to her "I'll run some hot water for you" receiving a nod, he went back into the kitchen, making as little noise as possible.

"Sister, I was so afraid. I was so afraid something would happen because you said you would be here, and you weren't. And… I was afraid" She finished meekly, all sense in her mind had disappeared.

"Shh, my darling, sweet girl. I am here," Taking a deep breath she continued "And your baby is ready to meet you and your husband. So why don't I see how long you've got to wait?"

Shelagh nodded and widened her legs, and watched as the Sister pulled on some gloves and settled herself directly in front of her. Not for the first time, she thought about how lucky she was to have a loving husband, such dear friends, and beautiful step-son. Timothy!

"Patrick!" She cried, "Patrick! We've forgotten Timothy!"

Chuckling, he came back into the room, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and bent to kiss her brow. "Don't worry, my love. I rang Jack's parents earlier to see if they could have him for an extra night. They were more than happy to when they heard the news." Realising where he was, and the current situation, he went to back out of the room, only to be stopped by the Sister calling him.

"Doctor Turner! I feel, if it was alright with your wife, that you should be allowed to stay in the room. After all, you are a doctor." She said with a sly wink. In all honesty, she had seen how Shelagh's face lite up when he was in the room, she seemed to be refuelled with energy. An energy that would help welcome the imminent arrival into the world.

Shelagh nodded in reply, her breathing changing once more as she panted through the increasing pain.

"Right Shelagh," Deciding that taking charge of the situation was the best thing to do for the pair, "Doctor Turner can sit on the sofa next to you, that's it" She said, smiling, when Patrick gently told hold of her hand, allowing her to squeeze it tightly. "Now, let's see how we're doing shall we?" With that, she sank beneath the nightgown Shelagh had put on.

A couple of minutes passed and she popped her head up again, looking directly at the soon-to-be-new parents, her eyes, once again brimming with unshed tears. "You're ready" And that was all she had to say, for both Shelagh and her husband knew what this meant. It was time for this baby to see the outside world.

"Come forward slightly my dear… That's it" Helping her sit toward the front of the sofa and leaning her clammy body on Sister Julienne. "Now, we are going to deliver the head on your next contraction, are you ready?" Shelagh blew a deep breath in answer, all in the room knew this meant a contraction was nearing quickly.

"And push Shelagh, that's it! That's it! Well done! That's the head delivered" She turned her attention away from Shelagh, who now had sunk back to the shoulder of her husband for a brief moment of rest before the real hard work began. Patrick was surprisingly relaxed, but had a distant longing lined in his face, and Sister Julienne, knowing that this moment could be made incredibly more special than it already was, sharply took off her gloves and handed the doctor a pair of fresh ones.

"I believe this is your moment now." She whispered to him simply.

Understanding her meaning, and knowing there wasn't much time before the next contraction he quickly swapped places with the Sister and knelt, once more, on the floor.

"Are you ready Shelagh? This is it!" He said, with a full grin on his face. Following Sister's lead, he bent down when his wife increased her moaning and crying in pain.

Suddenly her crying was overtaken with the shrill of a newborn. Patrick slowly appeared beyond her bump, holding their newly born child carefully wrapped up in a duck-egg blue towel.

"Oh Shelagh! He's beautiful" That was all he could say, that was all anyone in the room could say. And the cup of tea that stood on the sideboard, grew cold, but the love in the room intensified.


End file.
